


makes me so aware

by Roissy



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW Art, The Witcher Kink Meme, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: Hair pulling for the witcher kinkmeme on dreamwidth
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)





	makes me so aware

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [Witcher kinkmeme](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html).  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
